Underdog's Worth - Hwoarang VS Heihachi
by MartialArtsLover
Summary: Yeah, I know, you expected a new chapter, but I needed to take a break from that and wanted to try something else for a change. Haven't you always wondered, how a fight between Heihachi Mishima and Hwoarang would end? Well, here it is. And this fight also serves to showcase the lesson: Never underestimate underdogs, because: Has anyone of you ever seen an animal, that doesn't bite?


**Hwoarang VS. Heihachi**

Get Ready For The Next Battle!

Hwoarang VS. Heihachi Mishima!

The young Korean enters the ring, dressed in his typical, white Taekwando Gi, looking quite serious, praying on the inside, that his friends and Baek, will be watching over him. Today, this was a really special day for him: He is actually going to face the Mishima stud himself, Heihachi Mishima. However, he didn't agree to it, by mere pride defending alone. He wants to set a sign for everyone to see: The Mishimas aren't as dangerous as they always boast themselves to be, especially this old fart. He was both restless and fully agitated. The thought of teaching a senior of martial artists a lesson that he shall never forget. It's that tempting.

"Well now, it's do or die... that old timer will be in for a proper surprise, what kind of wood the new generation is carved out of."

Before he knew it, Heihachi was already making his way to the ring, smirking, as he fixates the black belt, that kept his Gi together, followed by him doing some warm up, by letting his knuckles crack real loudly.

"I am going to enjoy this. Are you really certain, that you want to pull through with this, young one? You can always quit, neither I nor anyone will blame you for forfeiting. It would be such a waste to kill you at such a young age."

However, Hwoarang was not scared one bit of this wicked leader, his threats just reached his one ear and just left on the other end... so while he was buckling up himself, by doing some good leg stretching, he took on a bold and threatening tone himself, taking offence to how much, this Mishima Karate master was already looking down on him, showing little respect for his hard work.

"Heh, was that supposed to convince me into giving up right away? Just save it. I am going to beat the crap out of you right here, right now! Throw as many insults as you can at me, they won't faze me, nor will your empty threats."

"Oh, aren't you a bold one, my boy. There are some things, I take severe offence to and this attitude of yours, is marked red on my list. I will have qualms in shutting you up for good, right on the spot. You're still green, there is no point hiding it."

"Is that so? And what I take personal offence to, is asshats like you, always playing like you are a slice above all other human beings, just because of your talent as a martial artist. "Mishimas are the best", my ass. Just trust me, if it weren't for that name, nobody would give two flying shits about you."

"You are risking quite the tongue here, young one."

One of his eyes began twitching, feeling seriously offended by this obnoxious choice of words from this youngster and it had set off a blazing fire of rage within him, exactly what Hwoarang had been asking for.

"What does a little twerp like hope to achieve, by angering me?! All you are doing is shortening your lifespan, I can tell you this much! We Mishimas bear the name with pride, someone of your kind will never be able to grasp the truth, that is standing right before you!"

But it only further served to prove the young Korean's point of this man being nothing, but a salty senior, that just fails to realize his primetime having overstayed its welcome. All that he could muster up as a response, was a disinterested shrug and an annoyed look.

"Come. on. Stop making a fool out of yourself, not even I am THAT prideful. And because you snap at me, you think a threat like that will make me stop? Really? Has your IQ fallen, ever since Jin beat you? Did his punches damage your old brain too much? Hm?"

With every insult that escaped his lips, the Mishima's rage grew and grew, until the pot began to seep and blue sparks show up around him, radiantly, saving the speech for their fists and feet.

"Grrr... why you...?! OK, brat. Your time has officially expired!"

The Korean than released something within him. It was faint, but he wanted to let the Mishima, he was ready to go, just like him and a dark blue shine began showing around him, with him glaring back at the old man.

"Nice, the fight hasn't even started yet and already... I am fucking sick of you!"

Both warriors then charged at one another...

...and a really forceful clash ensued, as his strongest kick countered Heihachi's punch, with the impact causing a really strong shockwave to make the ground shiver beneath them and indeed, the Mishima would give lots of honour to his name, as, no matter what Hwoarang tried, all his kicks, even the tricky feints and delays, were easily blocked or countered by him and he showed little to no signs of breaking a remote sweat anytime soon. It's not like Hwoarang ever expected this fight to end so soon, but at the same time, he began slightly doubting himself for having agreed to this match... it hasn't even started and already, he seems to be having lots of trouble of keeping up with him. It's far from a stretch to say: This old man, was quite literally, following his movements with eyes so sharp, they must be those of an eagle.

Then, he resorted to one of his best moves... the Dynamite Heel, as he jumps back a little to gain some distance, hoping that would be enough to break this martial artist's remarkable defence...

"I was right! You really a green behind your ears!"

...which proved to be a mere assumption, based on brute force and not thought, because Heihachi's parry stops his leg, catches it and drags him closer by the leg, which he had fixated on his left shoulder, completely disabling him from escaping this famous counter of his.

"Watch and learn!"

Since his strongest leg was rendered useless, he then got delivered a fatal low blow for a kick into his solar plexus, being forced to his knees, coughing, as he pressed his face against the metallic ground and because the "Tiger" himself is not someone to go easy on anyone, he follows it up, by mercilessly Geta stomping the youngster in the backside, over and over again, before being forced to stop, as the Taekwando master had just, completely out of the blue, delivered a hammering punch to one of his big toes, where everyone was mostly sensitive, as if they stumped against something tough.

The reaction was fairly comical, as the Mishima had to cancel the attack and hop away, covering his big toe in agony.

"Grrr, damn you, runt...! That was what everyone would call a cheap shot!"

"At least, it got me free. Also, you have the LEAST room complaining about cheap shots. What was that just now, that you were pulling on me?"

Only reluctantly and with loads of pain in his backside, the young prodigy forced himself back onto his two legs, growling and gritting his teeth together, trying to bear the pain...

"But it's alright... no big deal, I can take it...!"

"You won't be saying that for long!"

The Mishima then speeds directly at the young Korean, catapulting him up into the air with his world famous, EWGF, doing that three times in a row, before then performing a real swift Tenma Barrage on him, which sent Hwo into a tailspin, giving him some good opportunities to continue the combo and he indeed tackled them, as he charges in, doing a quick low punch before, without mercy, headbutting the poor guy down to the ground, before sending him rolling across the ground with a Jumping Mid Kick.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, the Mishima, once again, proving to be someone of bloodlust for battle, he goes on ahead to the downed Hwoarang, grabs him by the hair, pulling him and making him scream in pain some more, feeling quite satisfied in seeing this little dog being put in his place.

"Dogs, who don't obey, hold no value. And that is exactly what you represent right now to me: You are a dog. No, you are less than that. You are nothing, but dirt under my boots, that needs to be wiped away, at once!"

"Tsk, bite me, dickward... if you won't play fair... two can play at this game...!"

"Oh really?"

Without another word falling, the Japanese then throws the youngster into the air, nailing him in mid air with his famous OTGF, following it quickly up with an EWGF, before then sending him into a tailspin again, after having performed two turning backfist strikes, speeding right in to send the poor fellow further flying away, by doing his Temna Destroyer.

And just when Hwo could get any chance of recovery or retaliation, he found himself to be again, at the mercy of this relentless martial artist, with the latter having a hold of him by his throat now.

"Hahaha! What are you trying to do? Amuse me with how useless you truly are? You actually do a fine job at being my training dummy."

"You bastard...! For a Mishima, your honour is barely bigger than a freaking pea...! Can't you cut me some slack...?!"

"Nonsense. The weak ones are the first do die. Everyone knows that. What are you trying to tell me? That you have the potential to beat me, keep on dreaming! Only Jin has proven to be a formidable threat to me and now that I have seen you... what exactly did he see in you, that made him befriend you? You're worthless, your skills are that of a mere troublemaker. And just like a troublemaker, your inflated ego has to be popped, before the worst occurs. So allow me to teach you what happens, if you choose your enemies poorly!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I already do, my dear friend!"

And with that, he just launches the young one back into the air, by letting his fist connect with his stomach, after having let go of him to drop down and fire him upwards, giving him more combo opportunities and this time, Hwoarang was spitting and coughing out blood and saliva from the sheer force of that one punch.

Heihachi stops the fall, by frontally punching forward, right in the chest, before doing two quick lower pokes, before sending the TKD black belt wielder into another tailspin with just one swift roundhouse kick, ending up really close to the wall, before entirely tearing the entire barrier down with his Angekisai, then sending him flying out with one really strong staple move from Heihachi, Demon's Breath and again, mercy was not in the Mishima's dictionary, as he follows after the falling Hwoarang... now charging up for a special attack, stunning him with a low punch, before uppercutting him high into the air, gathering up lots of electricity, before then delivering a really devastating Demon's Breath on Hwo... seeing his limp body just rolling the metallic floor, scoffing at him, shaking his head in disappointment... and at first, the youngster did not make any signs of movement and it legitimately appeared, as if he had lost the fight.

"We could have avoided this, you know... like I said earlier, giving up might be the smartest thing, you could ever possibly do, if you were to encounter me during the tournaments. And now, heh, you're so worthless, killing you would be a total waste of my time... I tire of all this, it's time that I-"

"...NO! Stop. right. there!"

"Hmmm?!"

...it was proven false, because, as unbelievable as it sounds, Hwoarang slowly cradles himself back up again, if not, more reluctantly than before, due to his injuries slowly getting the best of him, but that was the least of his problems as all he cared about, was winning this match at ALL costs and he meets the Mishima's shocked gaze with a piercing glare of his.

"What... you're gonna run from me... you too chicken...?!"

"What did you just say...? Did you just call me a coward?!"

"Oh yes, you are... everything is clear to me now... you don't deserve the title of "King of the Iron Fist"! Throughout the match... you never gave me a single chance to fight back... I wondered, was that supposed to tell me something...? So, I purposely held back, just to see... what kind of a man you are and lo and behold... you are just a fucking asshole!"

Whether it was wise for Hwoarang to get all personal now and resorting to low wording like this, or not, that was questionable, but his unshakeable bravery and boldness... was anything, but that. Feeling cheated, the Mishima returned back to being his grumpy, old self, feeling the need to scold like a teacher, just to hide, how he truly feels, as he still firmly believes, he has won and that Hwo was worth crap...

"Watch your tongue! Do you even realize, who you are talking to... you fool?!"

"Really...? Is this the best you could muster up for an insult, is that it?! I'll bet, you only were able to become the "Tekken God", because of your ruthlessness and your severe lack of the understanding of the term "fairness"... "only the ruthless survive", my ass! Excuses, nothing but excuses... why not admit it already... you are having a midlife crisis and you haven't left the devious circle yet?! so to prove how "superior" you are, you always end up picking up on the weaker ones, just to falsely confirm, how tough you are... if anything, you are less worth than any of the thug low lives I beat up so far."

He showed him quite the angry grimace, pointing at him... not making it a secret of him openly talking down on the old veteran, speaking with him in a mocking tone.

"It makes me laugh, asshole! You got no fucking clue how much! If you really are a "Tekken God", then drop this shit and fight me for real! And if you run now, history will carve your name with the line "Heihachi Mishima, the biggest pansy that has ever lived", right on your gravestone! Would you seriously want that?"

That was it, thought Heihachi to himself. He really crossed the line now, disrespecting him like this and insulting him like as if he was common, every day garbage.

"You really have done it now, you insignificant worm! I can take vulgar language, that is what I have grown used to hearing, disappointing as it is... but this is where I draw the line! It was one thing to oppose me ever so carefree, as if you were facing someone your magnitude, but you just dared to assault and doubt my place in life and for that, I will tell you this right now: Your words will see consequences and I vow, they will be quite severe!"

"Oh yeah, then bring it on!"

"Time's up, kid!"

Hwoarang pulled himself together, gathering up all the strength he had hidden deep within his soul, going for a screw loose, as the Mishima recklessly charges right him, which was exactly what he had been asking him to do and so it happened, that Heihachi found himself getting sent into one hell of a tailspin, as his headbutt proved useless to break Hwo's defence and he instead left himself wide open and exposed to his famous Backlash kick. Giving the Korean a good chance for revenge. It was then followed by a running kick mid, otherwise known as the Peacekeeper, with a flurry of kicks incoming, before eventually sending the old man flying with a twisting roundhouse kick from the left.

But the despite the impressive comeback, it was far from enough, as the martial artist still had some tricks up his sleeve and one of them, was him completely foiling Hwo's plans of getting another free shot of him upfront.

"I may not know what you are up to, but whatever, it will NOT work!"

Like he thought, the Korean went angrily straight at him and the second he came in too close, the sparking fist of the Mishima connects with the floor, causing a off throwing shockwave, which surprises the hell out of the aspiring TKD master, as he gets whirly launched into the air and having no means of defending himself in mid-air, he had to take the shot, like how they came from his adversary.

"You will pay for this!"

And once again, he found himself getting hit by an OTGF from Heihachi, who follows it up with a jumping kick, which sends the poor Hwoarang into yet another tailspin, before being eventually launched further away, after having received two more lower jab pokes and then getting a ticket for free flight with Heihachi's Tenma Destroyer.

But to his enemy's shock, he spreads his legs and takes advantage of his surroundings, by pressing his feet against the wall, he was supposed to crash against, before launching himself straight back at the old timer with the speed of a rocket missile, catching him totally off guard, by heel kicking him right on the top of his bald hood, which he had no chance defending against, as it was so sudden and he suffered quite the pushback, despite his impeccable defence and yet that wasn't enough, as Hwoarang sped right forward, wavedashing, before then doing a really fast Sky Rocket, with the Karate master flying high up in the, completely defenceless. And as if it couldn't get any worse, Hwo jumps after him, performing an aerial combo, before making use of his specialty follow up, by kicking twice in a row to make the master crash down in a tailspin, before just brutally kicking him away with a Double Claymore, with greetings from Baek himself.

"Hey, don't collapse on me! We're just getting started!"

Says Hwoarang, as Heihachi crashes against the pillar, that had previously held the arena, in which they had fought moments ago... he slowly recovered, as he gave his back a good old crack to get back to shape, before angrily wondering, what was happening.

"How can he have such power, after the beating that I had delivered to him? And yet here he is, in high spirits again. My attacks may have pulled a toll on him and yet, he shows no signs of him giving in to it. From where does he get that confidence, that he is going to win this? As if, there is no doubt in his mind about it?"

However, his passionate taunting turned out to be the thing, that had disrupted his thoughts just now and like before, it ignited the gallon of gasoline within him...

"What's the matter? Getting seconds thought now, all of a sudden? I thought, I had clearly made my statement!"

"That little brat just won't shut up...! Just you wait, I will be the one to laugh the loudest, once this is all over and then I want to see you bragging!"

Sparks engulfed him, as he stomps the ground and he gets into the Raijin stance, charging up like a battery, ready to boot up. The youngster immediately realized his plan, as he has seen that trick of his before. Once he is fully charged, he will become unstoppable for a brief moment and deliver devastating blows to his body, with such speed, that it would rival his very own. It didn't scare him off though, it more likely made him even more fired up to get back at him than ever, wanting to stay real close to his original plan.

"I see. So that's how this goes. Fine, if it's about speed, I will always remain on top in that regard! I know just the thing to counter this!"

He crosses his arms together, before releasing a burst of blue wind and then jumping high up into air, building up lots of energy, that began gathering around his body, as if it was a second skin of his, signalized by all these blue balls coming to the Korean, as if he was a human magnet and by the time he landed, he scoops low and gets on all fours, fully charged up and ready to rumble.

"Showtime, baby!"

"Right at it, brat!"

"Your call!"

Both then speed forward, with Heihachi obviously trying to knock Hwo down, right before he could even reach him, but then, everything went into slow mo, as right when his knuckle was supposed to precisely connect with the TKD champ's skull... he speeds to the side, reappearing right next to the Mishima, catching him off guard, as his foot connects with his cheek, before showing off the true speed of this attack.

"Took the bait!"

What followed, was a lightning speed array of kicks from all sorts of directions and after a few hits, it was real easy to lose count of how many were actually delivered. The opposition tried its hardest to counter back, but it was no use, with how fast his opponent has become and he found himself, ending up totally powerless to stop this. Not even for someone as experienced as Heihachi, was this bearable to handle. Hwoarang had become so fast, the human eye cannot catch up like how his moves demand and by the end, his adversary found himself getting launched into the air, with the youngster jumping right after him, loading up, delivering the old Mishima one finishing blow kind of kick, right in the stomach, impaling him down from above, with the two crashing down back to the arena. After the impact, the senior spat up blood with his body starting to feel kind of numb from all the painful kicks, that he had just taken in, with Hwo, ever so casually, yet gracefully jumping off in a backflip, with the blue light around him, fading gently away.

That was one of the rare instances, where the old man felt indeed threatened. His family was one thing, but now, a normal guy, with no prestige or high class background, just an every day kind of street rat, being so very close in beating him... the thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach, wanting to hurl in his mouth.

"This has got to be a really bad joke, right...?! Me, Heihachi Mishima, losing to this lowlife trash of a man...?! This is all a bad dream, it has to be, how else, can I be so easily overpowered by him?!"

This pathetic image of Heihachi, laying flat on the ground, with blood running out of his nostrils and his mouth, with a limp form, is what brought a huge wave of satisfaction to this young, aspiring martial arts master. All thanks to his special training in the arts of "Sesang", it had brought him this far. He grinned to himself.

"Heh, seems like, you really are all show. Just like I thought. Huge mouth, nothing behind it. You may have impressive fighting skills, I will give you this much, but to quote you from sheer moments ago: Your ego deserves to be popped, before the worst occurs. Am I right? Oh man, it's so hilarious, I sure got a kick out of that one!"

The almost hysterical laugh, is what made the Mishima see everything only, in a curtain of blood red. No holds barred anymore. He was legitimately pissed now and his wrath, shall be terrible. He stood slowly back up, growling like a tiger, with his fists being balled, very tightly together, until blood is being shed out of them and his forehead veins go mad with how much, they were tensing up like crazy in his intense fury and blue sparks flying everywhere, emanating from him. Which was the cause of Hwo dropping the laughter and returning to his battle stance, being ready for whatever was coming for him.

A booming, low and enraged response filled the otherwise, silent arena, sending shivers down Hwo's spine, as he watched his opponent's insanity break through his facade...

"Alright. Enough is enough. You have insulted both my honour and my pride, for who I really am. You have allowed yourself way too much with that filthy mouth of yours, that just won't stop running. Raijin... lend me your strength... I need to silence this nuisance with my own two hands... prepare to die!"

Suddenly, the hatch of the arena, that acted as the exterior roof of this small ring, to reveal, a darker sky, indicating that a thunder storm was heading straight towards them.

"Wow, this is nuts! What is he trying to do here? Grill us for BBQ, or somethin'?!"

He then saw, the Mishima getting engulfed in small, blue thunder strikes around him, with multiple of them start falling in a circle around him, until they all came together to form a really large one, that struck the old Mishima, making him scream in agony, with the Korean staring in shock.

"What in the- he really is out of his mind, damn it!"

But that scream quickly subsided and a pleasure filled groan came from the senior of a martial artist, surprisingly enough, that he didn't looked burned or anything. Once the smoke had settled, he revealed something even more shocking: He was glowing red, with the blue sparks surrounding him, like bee around a bee hive. He seemed totally unscathed, almost as if the thunder didn't hurt him and more like hurt itself, the moment it came in contact with him, which he ended up absorbing right into him, experiencing electricity overdrive, right now. His Raiko form, has made its glorious return.

"Ohhhh, the power... it's magnificent, as always... my prayers have been heard, once again! And now, all there is left to say for you worthless vermin: Your journey on earth has reached its absolute end, right here!"

Hwoarang could not believe his eyes. That is something, he has never seen of this guy before, like, ever. He felt so dumbfounded, for a second, he thought he was going mad.

"A thunderclap! Really?! Is this your way of powering up for the final battle? Couldn't it get any cheesier? Like seriously, if my entire experience could be written in a fucking book, I'll doubt the readers would ever take you seriously... yeah, I am to talk, but screw this!"

"Should I kill you now? What would you prefer? Slow and agonizingly painful, or swift and painless? Although, in your case, I feel like "slow" today."

"Wonderful, and I prefer "super fast"!"

However, before Hwo could do anything, just like before, Heihachi wouldn't give him any room to fight back. He was still so desperate of finally getting rid of this young child, who had previously disgraced him, ever so casually.

He sped forward, grabbing the Korean by the throat, before punching him three times in the stomach, before sending him flying with a roundhouse, after having let go of him. And because of his Raiko state, it allowed him to speed forward, similar to Hwoarang's Sesang ability, leaving thunderclaps behind as traces, before catching him by the ankle, smashing him back and forth to the ground, repeating this for almost 12 times, before ending the combo, by performing an OTGF on the youngster. And once again, thanks to his now inhumane speed, he gave his opponent no chance of retaliation and it resulted in him, only further torturing his enemy, by catching him by the throat, charging up, before mercilessly punching him straight in the face, letting the almost limp going Hwoarang just roll across the floor, with no care or sympathy whatsoever.

"Well, runt?! Finally getting second thoughts of challenging a superior warrior to battle?! I cannot be defeated! Not by you, or anyone else, that dares to stay in my way!"

Hwo had no time to respond, as he quickly saw the old man, flying straight at him, ready to kick him in the backside with a flying mid kick... just when that was supposed to result in yet another hit, Hwo opened his eyes and desperately tries to catch the Mishima by surprise, by the ankle. But he just teleports away from his view, before appearing right behind him, brutally Geta stomping the poor guy in the backside, before turning him over on his backside with his foot alone, repeating the stomping on his solar plexus and soon, a crack could be heard. He had broken one of Hwoarang's rib bones, which caused him to shriek in agony, which was pure harmony to Heihachi's ears, enjoying the sight of this spineless youngster, getting his ass handed to him.

"Still feeling confident, that you might actually win this? If I were you, I'd resign from martial arts, before it gets worse for you. Be smarter and do something else with your life... before I end up taking it from you for good."

Unbelievably, even after all this harsh beating and lecturing, Hwoarang tried to stand up again, growling angrily, as he tried desperately to ignore the pain in his chest. That really caught the Mishima off guard now...

"Asshole...! You fucking dick...! Like hell, I will...!"

...and to hide his blooming fear and anxiety, he just kicks the youngster back down to the ground, preventing his revenge from ever becoming a reality.

"Oh, I see. Back to the times of the neanderthals? Fine, the ruthless survive anyhow, while the weak ones only serve to be the prey, nothing else. It's the cycle of nature... and if you were to excuse me, it's about you died. I hope you said your goodbyes!"

He mercilessly grabs the young TKD black belt wielder by the hair, drags him upwards to force him onto his feet, before then uppercutting him into the air with his famous EWGF, repeating that process fives in a row, before catching him to continue his ordeal.

"Now die!"

Stun move, by punching Hwoarang in the stomach, before punching one time to the left, then the right with such force, it could grind anyone's bones to dust, before without mercy, headbutting the Korean so hard, he gets launched into the air... with Heihachi loading up for an electric Demon's Breath, as another major thunderclap hit him and then so did his Demon's Breath, coming in contact with Hwo's body, grilling him real good, as he shrieked loud enough for anyone to hear from below the tower.

"Your delusions of grandeur... end here. And so does your lonely, miserable life."

Feeling quite worn out from the Raiko form and the previous injuries that he had suffered from his still young opponent, he slowly tumbled away, panting, but also feeling really satisfied of having put this nuisance finally to rest...

...or so he thought.

"It's one annoying twerp after another. And he was the absolute worst. Tsk, should his master come by and pick him up, I couldn't care less. The weak are to be devoured by the strong. It's only natural. That's it."

But just when he was about to get on the platform to go back down to earth, an enraged, but also exhausted sounding voice could be heard, booming and echoing through the massive hall.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. LEAVING!"

"Huh, what the-?!"

He swiftly turned around to receive a really unpleasant awakening. Right before his eyes, stood Hwoarang, bleeding and shivering everywhere, still seemingly not having had enough yet. The Mishima was in pure disbelief. No words could ever describe the absolute shock, that he had been feeling in this very moment. A human, with nothing special about him... still standing, after his strongest attack. He tried that multiple times and now, this was the last straw for him. He cannot be human, so he thought to himself. He just can't be. He must be some kind of freak of nature for having such an unbreakable power of the will.

"What...?! But, this is impossible?! How did you survive?! That should have killed you! Tell me, how did you do this!"

"I am... not leaving... until... you... go down... first...! My tale... won't stop... until I... stop running...! It is not I... who will lose today... you caused so much trouble for many... you think I am just gonna sit here... and watch you do as you please...?! Nope... nuh-uh... forget about it... you old son of a bitch... talking about prestige background... about talent... about shit like this... while you yourself... have no honour or respect whatsoever... who cares about that shit...?! As long as I breath... I don't stop... you made a big mistake, buddy... talking down on me, as if I am the loser... just because I am not a Mishima... you wanna know something..."

He then angrily points at the Mishima, screaming real loud, leaving a mental mark behind for him.

"...EVER SINCE THIS MATCH BEGAN, YOU WERE THE TRUE LOSER HERE FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

The old Mishima had already used up all of his stamina to fight. His high age, in combination with his battle fatigue and the wounds, had proven to be indeed his incoming downfall. Not even he is safe from exhaustion. He then realizes: He simply has no chance of countering of whatever was coming. Fear began creeping out of his head and it overtook everything else, he was feeling right now.

With these words, Hwo stomps the ground, with him releasing everything he had hidden deep down inside of him. His "Sesang" power now reached its full strength, as the intense blue light engulfed him in a ball, until his headband flies off and his auburn hair began flowing upwards, becoming spikier than before and flowing in the wind, as if he was in the middle of a storm, with his muscles tensing up and veins being more noticeable than before.

"You must be at the end of your wits then. Good. All the better for me!"

What followed, was one major low blow to Heihachi's morale and the remainders of his rapidly fading strength. Hwo sped forward with lightning speed, abruptly stopping in front of the Mishima's face, glaring at him with frustration.

"Game Over... Heihachi Mishima."

Stun move, by kicking the Mishima in the stomach, before catapulting him real high into the air with a backflip like kick under the chin, starting an overkill kind of aerial combination, by following after him, kicking the old man repeatedly from everywhere angle, from every corner, from every side and it expanded beyond the arena... before Hwo stopped and out of exhaustion, falls back to the ground, landing slowly on his both feet, ending the fight for real now as the victor, as he impales Heihachi with his lifted leg, as if it was a sword, before making him drop down to the floor.

Once that ended, both of them lost their special forms and ended up, back to back. Not daring to turn around and snap. Both were severely out of breath and no more strength left. And there was a significant silence, roaming around the two...

...until the two screamed and punched each other, real hard. They repeat that over and over again, seemingly finding no satisfying conclusion to it all. Until, Heihachi gave up first, as he grew so tired, he could barely make his arms move now. And Hwoarang, being so ready to deliver the last blow to this asshat, who had mocked, humiliated and degraded him throughout the battle, prepared to punch him one last time. He steps back and just when he was about to connect with his face... he abruptly stops, not doing it after all, having gotten second thoughts indeed about all this. He decided to show him some mercy. For all his tough talk, Hwoarang was not nowhere close to being just like the Mishimas used to be in their primetime and strictly followed his own code of honour to never kill anyone. And that was it. His last, departing words were this, as he passes right past Heihachi, saying:

"Underdog or not... if you work hard enough and you refuse to give up, especially to scumbags such as yourself... even low lives can make it far in life. I myself... am living proof of that."

The rain began to fall... as the two fighters then collapse to the ground, giving in to their injuries...

Hwoarang WINS!

THE END


End file.
